ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Rei
"Don't thank me. I just do my own thing." Rei, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle episode 3 , his real name is Reimon, he is a Reionyx and is the main protagonist of the Ultra Galaxy series. At the beginning of the show he has amnesia and became a member of ZAP SPACY. He is hostile to monsters and uses his Battle Nizer to fight them. Rei is portrayed by Shota Minami. History Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Rei first came to Planet Boris as a baby inside one part of the monster Bullton, who summoned the many monsters who plauged the planet. He was cared for by a little girl but he eventually disappeared. His present state was found by the crew of the Pendragon bursting out of the frozen body of a Peguila. Despite a rocky first impression and the crews fear at his power to control monsters,(them being the Monster Prince Gomora, the Prehistoric Bird Litra, and eventually, the Electrical Water King Eleking, who he called forth to protect ZAP SPACY from other monsters), Rei joined the ZAP SPACY crew. At first he was uncomfortable with his position and his team but later warmed up to them as the series progressed. He crosses paths with the mysterious Kate while having visions of a mysterious giant trapped in the side of a mountain, later revealed to be the red and silver giant hero Ultraman, who plays a part in Rei recovering his identity. As the series progresses, Rei, his monsters, and the ZAP SPACY battle various monsters from the transparent Neronga, the Brutal Red King, the Energy Devourer Bemstar, the two missile and moth choju Velokron and Doragoris, to the giant robot King Joe Black. At end of the series Kate contacts him during his dreams and tells him that he is an Alien Reiblood and calls him out for one final battle. While this is happening it is made clear that Planet Boris' artificial sun is broken and well explode burning the entire planet to a crisp. Rei faces Kate and her Zetton with all three of his monsters Gomora, Litra and Eleking but they are eventually beat down until only Gomora is left and he did fare any better alone. Rei also notices that he was feeling the pain of his monsters just like Kate, something that never happened before. It was at this time that their battle was interrupted by a King Joe Black who left Gomora all but dead and proceeded to battle with Zetton. As King Joe Black and Zetton proved evenly matched and battled to a standstill, it was then that Rei taped into his unknown power and became Reimon, causing Gomora to become EX Gomora. EX Gomora proceeded to defeat both opponents, indicapitating King Joe Black and destroying Zetton. With his newfound power Rei instinctively knew what to do and used his Reimium Revivial ray on Ultraman freeing him and turning back to normal. As the crew of the pendragon celebrated his victory Kate showed up, beaten and seemingly dying she warned Rei of the Reiyonix battle, revealed his true name of Reimon and that he was her younger brother. With that she faded away and the crew rushed to their ship to escape Planet Boris' end. However as they attempted to flee they were attacked King Joe but saved by Ultraman, leaving the atmosphere before it became like a sun. After the crew escaped the planet of kaiju, Rei and his three monsters Gomora, Litra, and Eleking went with the crew to the ZAP SPACY headquarters on their way to Earth, a planet were Rei has never been to or even seen. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Never Ending Odyssey Pending. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Elsewhere the ZAP SPACY crew, after their battle against Alien Reiblood, have now landed on an Earth-like Planet known as "Dent." However their visit is quickly interrupted by the appearance of the monster Zaragas, who appears before them in a meteorite. After a short battle using their weapons, Rei sends his Gomora battle against the monster and after some assistance by the ZAP SPACY, Zaragas is destroyed. Immediately afterwards, the ZAP SPACY is shocked by the sudden appearance of Ultraman Mebius , who takes Rei and teleports away before the ZAP SPACY can respond. Rei is then confronted by Mirai, the human form of Ultraman Mebius. Mirai tells Rei the story of M78, and the Land of Light: Long ago, The Planet and its people were once very much like Earth until its sun went out and thus the planet faced destruction until the Plasma Spark was created, it is revealed that the Plasma Spark acts like an artificial sun for the planet and that it also transformed all of its citizens into the Ultra Warriors. Mirai then explains the story of Ultraman Belial: Before his current state, Belial was tempted into owning the power of the Plasma Spark for himself, but was visibly scarred by its energy and was banished by the Ultra Warriors for endangering the planet. In the deep recesses of space he met Alien Reiblood who fuses with Belial, transforming him into the evil Ultra he is now and acting as his consciousness. During Belial's first raid on the Land of Light called the Belial Revolt, he nearly conquers the planet with an army of monsters until he was confronted by Ultraman King. Ultraman Belial was sealed away in a prison made to hold him, his army was destroyed, and the Giga Battle Nizer was sealed away in a Valley of Fire. Mirai then asks for Rei's assistance now that Belial has returned, and Rei agrees to help. Meanwhile after fleeing M78, Ultraman Belial hides in the Monster Graveyard and uses the Giga Battle Nizer to resurrect and control 100 Ultra Monsters to fight the Ultra Warriors. Rei and Mirai soon land on the frozen surface of the Land of Light, and begin to journey to the Plasma Spark Tower to reunite with Ultraman and Ultraseven. However, the duo are suddenly ambushed by the sudden appearances Dorako, Bemstar and Salamandora, all led by an Alien Shaplay, who was sent by Ultraman Belial to stop them from reaching the Tower. During the fight, Mirai's Medium Brace is damaged by Alien Shaplay and Rei nearly loses his Battle Nizer, but luckily Shin Hayata (Ultraman's human form) and Dan Moroboshi (Ultraseven's human form) arrive to briefly stop Alien Shaplay; Rei rescues his Battle Nizer and Dan's Capsule Monsters: Windam, Miclas and Agira fight and destroy Belial's monsters as the four heroes continue to venture to the Spark Tower. Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero Part 1 Cosmic Collision While Rei and Hyuga are patrolling on space, they receive an SOS call from an alternate dimension as they entered to detect it. Once they arrived on an unknown planet where Ultraman Zero fought the Robotic Ultra Brothers, a heavily wounded alternate Hyuga reveals that two weeks ago, Alien Salome engineers a factory to create the Imitation Ultra Brothers to conquer all dimensions but however, the effect of their factory also emitting dimensional gaps to various universe. The alternate Hyuga entrust this mission to Rei and Hyuga before he vanishes. Rei of the ZAP SPACY encounters Mecha Gomora, he sent out his Gomora to do battle. However, Mecha Gomora proved to be a challenge for Gomora, and so the mechanical double easily beats down Gomora. Shortly afterwards, Ultraman Zero arrives, saving the ZAP SPACY and battles Mecha Gomora himself. The tides turn to Zero's favor as his own strength is enough to hold back Mecha Gomora on his own, destroying one of his head crest horns and both of his claws with his Zero Sluggers. Soon, Zero is confronted by the Robot Ultra Brothers and Mecha Gomora is called back for repairs, but not after taking out both Rei and Litra in the crossfire. Part 2 Zero's Suicide Zone Later, Rei found himself tied and lose the Battle Nizer. Suddenly, a warrior appeared and releases Rei by destroying the machines with his karate chops. The warrior was revealed to be an Alternate Rei as he wants his counterpart's help. Shockingly, the counterpart also loses his Battle Nizer, angering him as the prime reality Rei punches him on the stomach, making him regain his sense. As they witness the Imitation Ultra Brothers teleported via Darklops Zero, Hyuga appears and gives them the Neo Battle Nizer and summons Gomora to destroy the robots. Herodia sends forth Mecha Gomora and order him to fight. With Gomora controlled by both Rei overpowered by both Mecha Gomora and Darklops Zero, Ultraman Zero finally appears and assist Gomora. After the battle is over, the alternate Rei receives his counterpart's memory while holding the Battle Nizer itself and vanishes, bidding farewell to him. However, Darklops Zero still survives and use the self destruct mechanism with Rei and Hyuga quickly flee from the Planet Salome's destruction with Zero. As they awakened, they thought that it was a dream but proven wrong when an alternate Hyuga calls them ang thanking them for their assisstance. Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beatstar Part 1 Universe of Steel Pending Part 2 Pledge of the Meteor Pending. Battle Nizer Monsters Rei controls a great number of monsters thanks to his Battle Nizer, they are: *Gomora (Primary monster), The Prince of Monters himself has been Rei's first monster and monster of choice in almost every monster fight Rei finds himself in. It is unknown how Rei first came across Gomora. Gomora is also believed and described as the Leader of all of Rei's monsters. *Litra, The Prehistoric Bird Monster has been one of Rei's monsters and one of Gomora's allies for almost as long as Gomora. She had been right by Gomora's side to defeat other monsters right up to the end and became a staple member of Rei’s arsenal, often using her as a means of flight transportation. *Eleking (which is killed by Tyrant later), The Electrical Water King himself, was a monster who became one of Rei's monsters after he was defeated by Gomora. More than impressed with the creature and his combat skills and effectiveness, Rei pulled out his Battlenizer and captured Eleking, making it his third monster ally and the only one of his monsters able to fight underwater. However, Eleking's run on Rei's team came to an end when it faced Grande 's Tyrant in Ultra Galaxy NEO. Overpowered by its fearsome adversary, Eleking was brutally beaten without any chance for a counterattack and was quickly rendered motionless from the onslaught. Even in its severely weakened state, Eleking managed to shield the Pendragon from Tyrant's beam attack before being ultimately brought down by Tyrant's scythe to its neck. Collapsing to the ground, the valiant monster dissipated in a burst of light particles. *Miclas (given to him by Ultraseven), Ultraseven's second capsule monster of choice, was given to Rei in gratitude for Rei aiding Ultraseven in defeating Armored Darkness and since then has been Rei's newest monster. But before the destruction of the Planet Hammer, Miclas was given back to Ultraseven after Rei bid farewell to the monster. Powers and Abilities As Rei, he is just a regular human, despite that he can control monsters, has extraordinary jumping and leaping abilities and is able to locate objects and signals telepathically. However, as Reimon he gains great strength, agility, fighting skills, and other powers. His Reimon form is similar to Alien Reiblood and the Ultramen's appearances. After the Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie, Rei can no longer gain access to these forms after being hit by Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. - Burst Mode= When Reimon feels extreme anger or rage, he transforms into , a black/red form, and he has the ability to evolve Gomora into Reionic Burst (レイオニックバースト, Reionikku Bāsuto) mode as well. In this form, Reimon becomes extremely powerful but violent in battle, as does Gomora, and will fight both friend and foe alike. He also evolved into this form after being mind controlled by Belial. Later in the series, however, he learns to evolve Gomora into Reionic Burst mode without himself entering Burst mode himself. }} Trivia *In the first Ultra Galaxy series Kate and Rei's species is identified as Alien Reiblood, but in the second series Rei is identified as just a Reiyonix with the villain being the only pure Reiblood and later in Ultra Galaxy Legends he identifies himself as a Reiyonix from Earth even though he clearly was not born or raised there. *Reimon's name is similar to that of his species the Reionyx and his civilian name is even Rei. *Reimon has learned to transform Gomora into Reionic Burst mode without entering Burst Mode. The reason this is significant is because Burst mode is a berserker state in which Rei looses himself to his fighting instincts. Gallery Reimonvsmephilsom2.jpg|Reimon vs Armored Mefilas Rei cool pic.jpg|Rei in Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero rei2.jpg Reiburst.jpg|Burst Mode 2rei.png rei3.jpg Metron 2 r.jpg Merchandise e698d206293e18d98e560cfa46a990c1.image.280x280.jpg Burst mode .png Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Reionyx Category:Stubs Category:Videogame characters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Allies